


Chance Meetings

by Jet_pods (Jetainia), Ravin



Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voice teams made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Fresh water unexpectedly meets brackish water. Brackish water is a bad influence.
Relationships: Fresh Water/Brackish Water
Kudos: 2
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down for work text.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/seed-2-chance-meetings) | 00:00:29

### Credits

Text by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/works)  
Audio by [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)  
Cover art by [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

  


Freshwater rounded the riverbend and saw brackish water coming from an odd human pipe jutting out over the river bank.

“I really didn’t expect to see you here.” Water called ahead.

“Why not?”

“Because you didn’t tell us. You never tell the greater whole anything”

“Eh,” brackish water dismissed fresh water’s complaint, "Wanna fuck?"

"Might as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "Audio Garden" challenge. This challenge is to create an Audio work based off of one of the seed scripts originally created for the [podfIDIC](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/) challenge. This work is based off of [Seed 1](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/10/seed2.html).


End file.
